


Betting against the floods

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: Rusame omorashi smut [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Shameless Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Ivan and Alfred make a bet that the American can’t sit through a movie without going to the bathroom. Alfred had never been happier about losing a bet.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Rusame omorashi smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127993
Kudos: 32





	Betting against the floods

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if it ain’t a new fetish of mine.

One thing Ivan was certain about regarding his relationship with Alfred was that it would never get boring. Not with their competitive personalities, their love of exploration and their desire to overcome the other in any and all fields. If their love was a game, then it looked like a never-ending tennis match with the ball representing the power going back and forth between them. They sometimes played for leisure, sometimes for victory and sometimes for sheer company. The nature of their game changed rapidly and kept every shared moment a thrilling mystery and a continuous adventure.

Occasionally, however, the game was much more simple. 

They had sat down with the intention of watching a movie of Alfred's choice, and as usual, the American had hoarded immense ammunition of food which could equal a small family's weekly consumption. And he had planned to eat all of that in one sitting. 

"Fredka, you really never learn." 

"What?" Alfred mumbled while already slurping on the fizzy drink in his large plastic cup. 

"You will drink too much again and then complain about how we have to stop the movie so you can go to the bathroom." Ivan lectured as if Alfred was a child not understanding his body's limits. 

"Shut up! I can hold it in!" 

Ivan shot him a pointed look and Alfred immediately went red. 

"That was one time! And I have a movie to distract me so surely I will have no problem." 

"Then you won't mind if we make a bet, da?" Ivan challenged, knowing that his boyfriend would never pass up on a chance to compete with the Russian. True to his nature, Alfred immediately jumped at the opportunity. 

"Bring it on." 

Thus, they had settled comfortably on the couch, Alfred contently situated between the taller man's legs and leaning into his boyfriend's chest, and Ivan occasionally peering down at the other with a self-satisfied smirk. Although Alfred was far from predictable, the Russian man had known him for quite enough time to accurately outline his boyfriend's behaviour. One of the many things Ivan had noticed about the other was Alfred's tendency to overestimate his abilities. Such naive convictions were proving to be advantageous now. 

The subtle shifting started about halfway through the movie. The Russian quelled his forthcoming giggles but the distinguishable glint of amusement remained in his eyes while his boyfriend struggled to hide his sporadic wiggling. Another ten minutes passed in relative discomfort, Alfred's features turning into a permanent frown which looked equal amount of adorable and entertaining. Ivan's ego was nearly bursting with how satisfied he felt with the progress of the evening. The Russian man waited patiently while his boyfriend switched sitting positions multiple times, grunting and sighing in annoyance as he seemed unable to find a comfortable spot. 

Ivan recognized the telltale signs, and although he was positive he would win against the American, the taller man also knew that Alfred was too stubborn to go down without a fight, and there were still twenty minutes left of the movie. Ivan was not shy of admitting that he sometimes played unfairly, but in his defence, Alfred was determined enough to hold out until the last moment and that would only spoil the Russian's fun. 

It was time for a little interference. 

Ivan sneaked his arms around the other's belly, pulling the American closer to his body and snuggling up to his boyfriend so as to not draw attention to his advancing hand. He knew that his innocent play would not fool the other, but as long as Alfred didn't see through his ploy, he had a chance at carrying out his plan without trouble. 

Carefully, Ivan began applying light pressure over Alfred's abdomen, fanning his hand out and pushing down on the other's lower part where the pressure was the tightest. Alfred yelped in surprise, struggling in the captivity of Ivan's hold but the Russian was holding on tenaciously. 

"Not fair, dude! Why do you always have to cheat?" Alfred whined, his disapproving scuffs turning into soft breathes as Ivan's half-hard cock pressed up against his backside. The Russian didn't even try to hide how much he enjoyed the situation. 

"You never said I wasn't allowed to touch you," Ivan murmured into Alfred's ear, nibbling at the lobe playfully while the American kept wiggling in a futile attempt to escape. From this position, it was impossible to overpower the other man. Ivan pulled up his shirt for better access and started pushing down on his soft belly, knowing full well how self-conscious the American was about his body. 

"You sneaky bastard!" Alfred cried out, whimpering as the pressure on his bladder increased and he involuntarily let a few drops of urine taint his boxers. Thankfully, it was not visible due to the sweat pants Alfred was still wearing, so technically, he still hadn't lost the bet. He just needed to hold it in until the end of the movie without Ivan noticing his slip-up. _If only Ivan would stop touching him!_

His previous resistance waned as Ivan pushed down harder on his abdomen, making the pressure nigh unbearable. Alfred hissed while his boyfriend's free hand snaked under the fabric of his pants, thumbing appreciatively at the patch of wetness in the front before taking Alfred's shaft into his hand and giving it a few languid strokes. 

Alfred was already on the edge with the added pressure on his bladder and the sudden pleasure of being stroked, but he suspected that his boyfriend was plotting something else, too. Alfred could feel his determination slip away from him while the familiar warm feeling in his abdomen spread further. 

"Plea-Argh" 

"What was that, Fredka?" 

"Please!" Alfred whined, thrusting into the other's hand for more friction. "I need it!" 

"Need what?" 

Alfred scuffed in vexation. Ivan could be so demanding when it came to sex. 

"Come on, man! I've already lost, what more do you want?" 

"Say it." 

Alfred gritted his teeth, whimpering as Ivan's hand stilled on his cock but the pressure on the lower part of his belly fortified, resulting in another droplet of hot piss dripping out. Ivan was indeed cruel. "I need to pee!" 

"I told you that you would wet yourself." Ivan chastised but Alfred could not control his voice anymore, so instead of a biting remark, he let out a low moan. "Drinking those unhealthy drinks." His boyfriend continued with a shake of his head, his voice smooth but Alfred could detect the amusement behind the faux nonchalance. 

"Okay, dude, I get it! You're getting off on this." Alfred said, already done with the Russian's petty games, but somehow, still aroused. 

"Oh, no," Ivan chuckled in his low voice which always sent a shiver down Alfred's spine. "I think it's the other way around, dorogoy." 

Ivan then resumed his lazy strokes, not nearly enough to bring Alfred to ecstasy. It was all a game. But the most important question was: Which would happen sooner? Alfred wetting himself or cumming into his pants? 

"Get on your knees." 

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts by the unexpected demand. He whipped his head around, only to find Ivan's violet eyes burning into his. 

"Wha-at?" 

"Go on, onto the floor," Ivan repeated, emphasising his request by removing his hands entirely from Alfred. This was a perfect opportunity to flee from the living room but for some bizarre reason, Alfred was curious to see Ivan's plan unfold. 

The American climbed off of the bed, which proved to be harder than expected with his bladder still full and tight with pressure. Alfred staggered on his feet before lowering himself on the floor conveniently between his boyfriend's legs. He pressed his thighs together to prevent any mistake from occurring, lest it spoiled the fun. He was frustrated beyond measure but he was also horny and eager to please his partner. Alfred looked up at the other with those pleading eyes that always succeded in making Ivan's heart ache with affection. The Russian could not help but caress the other's cheek as he spoke. 

"You lost the bet." Ivan declared like they hadn't acknowledged that already. "Now, you're not allowed to relieve yourself until I come, da?" 

Alfred's eyes widened in horror. He could not hold it in for that long! The panic must have shown on his face because Ivan gently tilted his chin up with his fingers, giving the other a reassuring smile. 

"You're my hero, podsolnik. You can do it for me, yes?" 

Alfred gulped and nodded hesitantly. Ivan seemed satisfied with his answer and went to undo his zipper while Alfred took some calming breaths. If he didn't move a lot, he could do it. 

Ivan stood up after pushing his pants down to his ankles, aligning his cock with Alfred's mouth so the other didn't have to move around, which the American appreciated. Alfred's tongue darted out to give a tentative lick to the sensitive head, pleased with the shudder that ran through the Russian man at the contact. He dragged his tongue along the underside of the other's length before taking the head into his mouth, not far enough for his boyfriend to lose himself but enough to serve as a tease. Ivan glared down at him, visibly displeased with Alfred's childish vengeance. 

"You may want to speed it up if you want to pee anytime soon," Ivan warned and that was a strong enough argument for Alfred to change his tactics. 

He swallowed the other in one go, momentarily choking himself in the haste before relaxing his jaw and beginning to swirl his tongue expertly around the other's cock. Ivan watched with fascination as his shaft slipped past the other's parted lips, moaning helplessly at the feeling of the other's hot mouth embracing his length. Alfred was an expert at this, not only because he was eager but also because he knew all the ways to make Ivan's toes curl with delicious pleasure and aching need. But even if Alfred hadn't been skilled, just the feeling of his cock resting heavily on the other's tongue and the sight of Alfred enthusiastically sucking him off would have thrown him over the edge. A small smile graced Ivan's lips as Alfred shifted in his position on the floor, his growing erection clearly magnifying his urgent need to seek release. Ivan slowly carded his fingers into the other's hair, securely keeping the American in place and distracting him from his full bladder. The Russian didn't mind his boyfriend's hand firmly gripping his thighs, not when Alfred looked so focused on bringing both of them to satisfaction. 

Alfred flicked his tongue over the head once again, eliciting a deep groan from the Russian. The burning tension was building inside Ivan's abdomen, urging him to rock his hips into the other's wet mouth. Alfred chocked over his cock as it hit the back of his throat, sending an angry glare up at his boyfriend and Ivan at least had the audacity to look sheepish. Nevertheless, Alfred hollowed his cheeks and readjusted their position, allowing the other's massive length to slip further past his lips, nearly nuzzling the other's pubic hair as he deepthroated the other. Ivan growled and panted, carefully keeping a gentle roll to his hips and watching as Alfred's eyes fluttered shut. 

It was breathtaking. Seeing Alfred with tousled hair, the red in his cheeks reaching his adorable little ears, all while strictly concentrating on pleasuring the taller man. Ivan never got bored of this view. He almost felt bad for tricking the other into this, but Alfred seemed genuinely into this new way of getting them off, plus, Ivan knew that the American was just as sly as him when it came to convincing the Russian to do whatever he wanted in the bedroom. 

This moment, however, was entirely new and strangely thrilling. Ivan started losing control, thrusting more vigorously into the other's mouth while chasing his release. Alfred whimpered around his cock, tears welling at his eyes as he felt discontinuous flows of urine dribble out of his hard cock. He didn't know which he wanted more at this point: urinating or cumming. The two feelings created a chaotic mixture which was tearing the man apart from the inside. The tears rolled down his face as he let Ivan fuck his mouth fervently. 

Ivan finally looked down at the other, eyes widening when he saw Alfred clutching his own pants where a dark stain was already forming at the front. The sight sent Ivan over the edge, groaning as the intensity of his orgasm shook his body. Alfred moaned as he felt his boyfriend coming down his throat, gripping his thighs tighter. He swallowed every drop, meanwhile soothingly rubbing Ivan's shaky legs. Ivan then - with glazed over eyes and still in a haze after his overwhelming orgasm - removed Alfred's hands from him and pulled his soft dick out from the other's mouth, grimacing at the slightly colder temperature of the room. Alfred was panting, tears steadily flowing from his eyes and Ivan just simply couldn't stand it any longer. He gently laid the other onto the ground, pulling his damp pants and underwear past his hips while planting small kisses all over the American's face. Alfred smiled at him, eyes glinting with unshed tears. Then, without a warning, Ivan gripped Alfred's erection and started mercilessly pumping him. 

Alfred cried out, the urine now unceasingly flowing out of him as if a dam had broken inside him. The American was grunting and gasping on his back while the Russian man watched with interest as yellow ribbons of urine cascaded down the other's body. An idea popped inside Ivan's head and he quickly removed his shirt, aiming at his chest which was soon covered with stripes of hot piss. Alfred was still urinating - despite the droplets which previously leaked out, the steady flow did not seem to stop after being held back for so long. 

Ivan pumped his boyfriend through it, smearing the other's piss all over his shaft but Alfred could care less when he was already in bliss. Surprisingly, after the flow ceased, there came a second wave crashing through his body - his orgasm knocked him down, reducing him into weak whimpers as his semen shot out of his hard cock. Ivan groaned at the display, dragging his hands now covered in cum up and down the other's erection, feeling his spent cock twitch at the sight of Alfred's piss and semen mixing over both of their bodies. 

Soon, Alfred slumped back on the ground - relief and euphoria filling him in the oddest way possible. Ivan kept looking at his boyfriend, still a bit shocked but utterly delighted at what had happened. If their relationship was a game, he had hit the jackpot. 

"Not gonna lie, dude," Alfred breathed out with a chuckle, "That was super hot." 

Ivan nodded in agreement, lying down onto the hard ground and pulling his pants up in the process. He carded his fingers through Alfred's unruly blond locks and his boyfriend immediately relaxed into the touch. 

"Let's make more bets like this," Alfred murmured, to which Ivan could only hum in agreement.


End file.
